Reverse: The Lost Airbender
by EchoPen
Summary: Her heart always knew Aang would return, even as she awoke a lone survivor battered and broken. Now after a 100 years he returns, leaving her at peace and able to move on from the mortal world. But not everything is peaceful in the land of spirits...Would you reverse time and experience the pain of a 100 years to save a friend?
1. Prologue: Deviating Dreams

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender except my OC**

**Prologue: Deviating Dreams**

_Her heart felt erratic._

_Each pound hit the cage of her chest painfully as she scrambled to the end of the corridor, a tongue of flame eating angrily at her heels. Her home, her people, her culture was being decimated by the firenation and all she could do was run. All she could do was pray to the spirits that she would survive the firebender diligently anchored to her pace. Rounding the corner sharply from a furling flame, the helpless plea's seemed all but in vain as she faltered to the floor in exhaustion._

**_Please someone..._**

_The firebender sprung abruptly from the corridor, daggers of fire clutched in his fist. It only took seconds for him to spot her. Their eyes locked._

**_Please..._**

_Staggering upward weakly, Moe buckled to the ground once again._

**_Someone..._**

_Attempting again Moe slowly pried from the ground, only to be stopped by a sharp jab of a boot gouging in her back as she was halfway up._

**_Help..._**

* * *

><p>Her body felt weightless as it was hoisted onto the bison. Her spirit and body two different things. It was only the kind face of an old friend vanishing slowly into a swell of darkness that held her into the world. But as their hand abandoned the back of her head, leaving the plush fur of bison in its wake, she felt herself slipping away.<p>

**_Gyatso don't... _**

Her hand faintly reached for him as he leapt towards a cluster of firebenders, the bison lifting into the air.

**_Don't leave me. _**

"Aang where are you." She exhaled numbly, as the vision of Gyatso collapsed.

**_We need you Aang..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We need you Aang...<em>**

_Moe eyes shot open as she erupted from the murky gloom of the swamp water, its slimy liquid clinging to the scorched remnants of her temple robes. She could barely see, only the shy gleam of the sun seeping through the trees helped to reveal a small outline of the little life encircling her._

_"Hello." She called hoarsely into the stillness. "Anyone there?...Fei?"_

_Nothing but the silence responded._

"_Please I'm all alone and my home was attacked…" She began, pushing up to her feet as she squinted into the black, "and I don't know where I am and I lost my bison." A swell of fear knotted in her chest as again nothing responded, the quiet suffocating her as the obscure air festered deeper around her._

"_Anyone! " She choked out, tears crystallizing in her eyes as her loneliness truly settled ._

"_Anyone." She murmured weakly, crumpling to her knees in defeat. She didn't know what she expected, an answer hopefully, but it became more doubtfully as the steel pigment of her eyes stared at her fuzzy reflection listless and dank, the lose tatter of her robes swaying aimlessly in the water encompassing her. Moe didn't know what had happened or where she was. It had all just happened so fast, so hazily. All she recall was that her friend, Monk Gyatso had saved her, had placed her on her bison Fei and somehow, miraculously, Fei managed to get away. A spit of flames streaming every which way as Fei glided through a thick layer of heat, the smear of an orangish rouge orb blazing across the sky. She was so confused, so tired, so engrossed in hot dry air that she blacked out for who knows how long. But sometime through that lethargic state within her escape Fei fell, her eyes snapping open while their bodies separated; Fei's large form cutting through dense blurs of green, and hers knocked between entangled limbs of trees and vines. She just had enough time to scream Fei's name before she plummeted into a sputter of ice cold water, immediately bursting to the surface cold and alone._

"_Please, I don't want to be alone." She begged in a whisper, hugging her arms to her chest tightly. The frigid darkness that seemed to engulf the rest of the atmosphere taunted her, an airy breeze brushing over her that made a shiver climb her spine. _

"_You are not alone." A voice hummed, and Moe jolted up to her feet._

"_Whaaaa…" She shrieked, glancing around, "who's there?"_

_The dark tones of the swamp brightened, a filter of gold streaming through the water as the words parted her lips. It was then the image of her torn reflection mangled into the image of an outlandish looking man, "Who are..?" Moe breathed and the form lunged up causing Moe to stagger back, falling again into the swamp._

_"Who are...?" She repeated, but was ceased by the forms gesture to stop._

_"I am Guang." The man spoke, his voice smooth and airy. He was consumed in a vision of gold, a bright aura illuminated around his tall, lean figure that was wrapped in a lengthy white robe that waved about his feet. It was a spirit that almost looked human... But he wasn't, he couldn't be._

_Blinking in confusion, Moe scrubbed away the tear's. "Who?"_

_Unresponsive the form bounded past her, Moe's eyes following the ripping water to a group of faded figures._

"_Aang?" Her vision locked simultaneously on Aang as he was surrounded by forms of every nation; one individual he was specifically talking to, and that caught her eye, was a girl with rich satin skin, sea blue eyes, and was draped in a blue tunic. A beautiful water tribe girl no doubt but who was she? Who were any of the figures huddled around Aang?_

_Glancing at the strange spirit for an explanation, she spotted the figures striding away in the corner of her eye._

_"Aang!" Moe erupted forward, splashing to her hands and knees. "Don't go! I need you!"_

_Aang paused spinning on his heel to face her at last; the rest of his friends halting with him. "I need you too, but don't worry I'll be back Moe. I promise." He said at last as a kind smile adorned his features._

_Moe stared at him in amazement for a few moments, a sad smile creeping on her face as he strode up to her. She was beginning to understand._

_Getting up from the water drowning her hands and legs she observed him more closely. He didn't seem entirely the Aang she remembered. He seemed older, wiser, and more confident than when she last saw him. She understood completely what was happening as his soft eyes shone into her own, everything that confused her revealed to her in just that one look. Speedily she lurched toward him, wrapping her arms tightly to his small frame. "As long as you promise."_

_"Goodbye Moe." Aang returned the hug, disappearing into a deluge of gold, the mysterious faces of his companions following._

_"Goodbye Aang." Closing her eyes, she sunk back down to the water. The swamp returning back to its original darkness. "Until next time."_

_"The time has come Moe..."_

_Her eyes shot open as the man shaped spirit now towered straight over her, his brimmed pure gold eyes boring down into hers of grey._

_" What?" The girl inquired, her face twisted in confusion. Her dream, her memories were starting to deviate from its original sequence of events, "what do you mean?"_

_"I had showed you this vision nearly a hundred years ago, when you where merely a child of 13," the spirit spoke slowly, "allow me to show you another."_

_Before she could protest the still 13 year old Moe was consumed by a vortex of white, her body beginning to drift unwillingly upwards, as the man dissolved into its luminescence. She could barely hear anything, barely see anything, barely anything but one hand, Aang's hand._

**_What is this...?_**

"_Moe!" She heard his voice call, some more of his body appearing in the pillar of white. His grey eye were brimmed with surprise as he reached for her, and clamped his hand to her wrist. But she could feel the force beginning to Tear them apart, her lower body rising skyward as her face remained level with his._

"_Aang." But he was beginning to disappear again from her sight, his widened expression evaporating in a puff of white mist._

_"Aang!" Moe bellowed just as she was swallowed into the light… "Aang!"_

_"Your time has come moe." The voice blotted out her own, echoing in her subconscious._

* * *

><p>"Aang!" The elder jolted upward, beads of sweat racing down her forehead. Her vision was convulsing, and her stomach was churning wildly as her feverish disposition caught back up to her, raspy coughs parting her lips. That dream that she had so often of her escape... its ending had changed.<p>

"Aang," She breathed, her every breath weighing heavily on her lungs, "you promised."

Almost immediately the muffled stagger of feet hit her hearing as a shadow flitted over her, the form caving beside her to quickly grab her arm.

Meekly she turned her head, staring tiredly at the worried face of a young girl. However for a moment the girls image flashed away, morphing into the face of Aang. "Aang."

The Aang shook its head in response, pulling down on Moe's sleeve in signal for her to rest on the mat once again. Moe obeyed and steadily her vision blurred out from the sight of her old friend to a much shorter, much tanner girl who's bright ocean blue eyes were staring at her frightfully. Blue eyes that mirrored the water tribe girl in her memory.

"Oh Kumi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…." Moe began to apologize but was halted by the girls finger to her lips.

_Don't worry_ Kumi's soft smile seemed to assure the elder mutely.

"Thank you Kumi. I'll be feeling better soon I promise." The elder smiled feebly in return.

The girl nodded then jumped to her feet, scurrying off to leave Moe alone on the mat again.

Moe glanced to the girl stretching on her toes to grab a pale that sat on a shelf, then she glanced to her hand withered with age, _Why did my dream... change?__  
><em>

"Moe! Kumi! I'm back!" A masculine voice hollered as the front door slid open, breaking the elder from her thoughts. "I have something for you."

Moe watched Kumi abandon her task and scuttle over to the boy holding out his satchel in front of him, his expression falling as the bucket Kumi had been fiddling with faltered to the ground, an explosion of water rolling all over the floor.

"Kumi!" The boy hollered, digging his fingers into his scalp startling the girl to a stop.

Moe laughed hoarsely, looking at the teenager sympathetically, "Oh Toin she's only a little girl, and you scared her."

"I know but…" Toin protested, but was cut off from his sister ripping his satchels strap from his hand, "Hey!"

"Well I guess she seems fine know." Moe snickered as the blank faced Kumi folded to the ground, pawing through the contents of the bag uncaring of her elder brother.

"You spoil her Moe." Toin chuckled as he shook his head, fluidly bidding the water up with a motion of his arm, and made his way to the elder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm old!" She spat though violent coughing, " I never feel good."

Grinning faintly, it quickly wavered as something apparently crossed his mind. "Well I need to tell you something." Toin sounded hesitant, bending the water back into the pale with a snap of his wrist before kneeling beside the elder.

"What is it Toin?"

Swallowing heavily the boy hastily exhaled, "the Avatar has returned."

Moe said nothing, her vision catching a glimpse of Kumi's head snapping up, a moon peach clenched within her teeth and a near terrified expression widened within her eyes.

"Moe." The boy sounded worried and Moe looked to him, raising a shaky hand to his cheek.

"What are you so worried about Toin? I'm fine." Moe beamed as convincingly as she could. She didn't understand why the two of them where acting all peculiar, until it dawned on her. "Maybe I shouldn't have told your sister and you I'm outta here as soon as the Avatar returns all the time, you both take me to seriously." Moe chuckled.

The boy smiled faintly along,but something embedded in expression told that her knew something more than he was letting on,"Yeah maybe."

* * *

><p>Moe felt herself slipping away more and more each day after she found out Aang had returned, and she knew Toin and Kumi could tell. However its not as she desired to leave... It's just her subconscious seemed to take on a mind of its own.<p>

She quivered violently as his hand slowly suspended her head. Her dim wrinkled eyes fighting to open as her dry lips played quietly on a phrase of words. All but one was indistinguishable.

"Aang." She found herself mumbling through the nonsense.

She was slipping further and further away, her overall ability to control herself lost.

"Moe were all going to be leaving for Ba Sing Se in the morning." Toin said calmly as she felt a ladle of water press to her lips, her mind starting to spiral.

"Okay Toin, but let me rest first." The elders words where nothing but a whisper as she brushed the ladle from her face.

"Okay then. Goodbye Moe." His words where meekly heard as she fell away completely, blackness consuming her before flash of white erupted; Her being felt as if it was being torn to shreds.

_Your time has come Moe._

**A/N: Okay I know I shouldn't be doing this but it was bothering me! I was on such a writers block all because I didn't like how I had lain out the first few chapters... I know the prologue is really long but I hope it is better. I can however always return it back to its original outline. However for those who's first time it is... I had edited the prologue. BUT I shall stop lingering on that and say pretty much what I had posted last time and that is... **

**Thank you for clicking on my OC story for Avatar the Last Airbender. For years I have been wanting to write an OC fic and after years of attempts I have now decided to post one (I have never really trusted myself to write on but I thought what the heck). So here is its first installment!**

**All I ask is no flames and plenty of constructive criticism. As well I hope you enjoy the story of Moe! (By the way Toin's name is pronounced TOE-IN)**

**Please let me know what you think and you'll be seeing more of all the characters you all come to love soon (I also don't know what character, if any, that I'm going to pair Moe or any prominent OC's up with unless requested by the readers. This will also include other couples... if they go cannon of not)**

**Thank you again :) (And again I would like to apologize for the rewrite, but now I can sleep again at night... okay maybe I'm exaggerating but still) **

**Fav, follow, review **


	2. Chapter One: Dead in Body Perhaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar... well you know the rest (but for legal purposes I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender... it all goes to its brilliant creators)**

**I hope you enjoy the second installment of Reverse: The Lost Airbender**

**Chapter One: Dead in Body Perhaps  
><strong>

A strange world rushed to her.

The blinding white that consumed her had smeared into liquid colors as her body was snapped into place; the luminary mesh of hues that floated in aimless loops rapidly solidifying into a dense forest of vivid life. Bizarre, vivid life.

"What the...?" She gasped, heaving out the lungful of air that had been captured in her throat. She felt woozy, tired, and most of all confused, however confusion in all honesty was not a very rare occurrence in her life, but this was different. She felt almost foreign to herself, a strange uncontrollable ache racking her limbs as the bright atmosphere around her dimmed shyly; Moe's vision threatening to collapse at any moment.

"Ehhhnnn." She wheezed cradling her stomach as she swooned down to the plush grass beneath her, her eyes sealing shut. Moe felt as if she had been torn apart, then sloppily, limb by limb, put back together...

"Your time has come Moe." Immediately recognized as Guang's words, the spirits voice rang in her ears causing a spasm of pain to flood her head.

Clenching her teeth from the pain, she seethed as she clawed the crown of her dark brown hair "What does that mean?" But no response followed.

"What does that mean!?" She growled, snapping her head upward to what she expected as the vast expanse of the forest. But when she looked up the area had changed.

"Seriously?" Moe moaned as a stone temple glazed in a honey hue atmosphere stood in front of her, the eery skeletons of black trees dotting around it.

"Moe."

Sighing, she wobbly got up from the ground, the pain sluggishly diminishing as she trudged in, each step cautious and slow. It was an inevitable venture into the temple she figured as her name was continually repeated, and remained so until she was guided into a room void of anything except a large symbol of Yin Yang etched in the floor; the walls crawling with vines that slithered restless across its surface. It felt somehow familiar...

"Moe." The spirits voice resonated louder this time from everywhere, startling Moe to face to where the spirit stood. She never noticed how inhumanly breath taking he was, but had little time to care.

"Will you please stop that." She said irritably. Moe had never lost her patience so hastily in her life, she was usually calm and collected. It was just this spirit's presence seemed to enrage her, seemed to make a 100 years of pain and anguish that had slowly dwindled and decayed from her mind come back. "Also, if I may ask, where am I and why?"

The spirits pallid face remained stoic, unfazed by the females irritation,"You are in the temple of Heian Guang in the spirit world. As to why, that shall be revealed at a later time when you are ready."

Moe's expression fell at Guang's lackluster response, "am I dead?"

"Dead in body perhaps..."

"Perhaps? May I ask as to why you persist in remaining so cryptic? I mean I had a life back in the mortal world still, a life with two kids, perhaps not my own, but they looked up to me, counted on me." Moe countered as Toins abrupt goodbye flashed in her mind, tears pooling in her eyes.

Goodbye Moe... Just with those few words its as if he was telling her that he knew that after the Avatar returned it was inevitable that she would quickly pass, leaving them. However the more she thought on it an even earlier sign seemed to be his hesitance as well as Kumi's frightful expression as Toin told the both of them of Aang's return... but how could they know? Could her have telling them that memory of the swamp truly provided any insight on her death?

"An intellectual insight from both," the spirit said as if reading her mind, "but do not linger on them, they shall be fine."

"Fine? Don't think I don't remember you back when I was 13... you spoke nothing as I stood cold and alone with my culture and friends lost. All you did was say your name and show me a vision of Aang with people I don't know, taunting me with an unknown future of my only supposedly alive friend's return. Now you tell me people I have grown content and even grown to love will be fine without me. I may be old but I'm not stupid..." Pausing she thought on her words, "okay most of the time not stupid, but I still feel this is unfair."

"Unfair? I call you for a task, me communicating to you when you were 13 was merely a warning of that task and as to when you would be called." The spirit kept level with Moe, "You are also not old, you exaggerate mortal."

Moe scoffed, "That's a warning!?" Moe felt her blood boil, "and of course I'm not old to you I mean..." making a wide gesture instinctively the blur of young girls hand caught Moe's vision, halting her dead in her tracks, her hand coming to the front of her face. "I'm young again, aren't I?"

The spirit remarked nothing about the question and pressed on, "I bring you here in a dire need. The Avatar's victory as well as life is endangered."

"Uh huh?... " Moe was skeptical before completely absorbing what the spirit was saying. "Wait victory? Aang just returned. Besides how am I to help? I'm just an old Airbender." Moe inquired with a raised brow.

"I must be vague."

"Of course you must." Moe's eyes sulked.

The spirit lifted his hand, the outline of the yin yang symbol beneath them gleaming and compressing into itself in response, creating a condensed pool of light that suspended in front of the two. Images manifested slowly in the pools gleam, however it was far too dark for her to make anything out.

"A dark spirit aims for the Avatar and I have foreseen a victory tainted by darkness, the vengeful spirit Heian in its wake. As to why you are to be the one, you must realize this on your own."

"But why?" Moe looked to the spirit, but the spirit was concentrating on the portal, the image morphing into what appeared to be confines of an old fire navyship. "Why?" Moe asked again.

The spirit faced her, touching her forehead gently, "because your time has come." He simply responded

Her eyes widened as she was beginning to head backward into the light.

"Goodbye Moe." The spirit said as she was swallowed whole, her body propelled into a strong force as again she was torn apart into an array of unraveling colors.

* * *

><p>Metal...<p>

Moe blinked excessively as her eyes focused on the metal hallway. The rush of what appeared as fire nation soldiers racing in front of her.

"Commander Zhao's orders." She heard a soldier bark, her confusion spiking as she twisted around frantically trying to figure out where she was.

Commander... What?

Stopping she skimmed herself over noticing she was no longer in her earth kingdom rags, a black and red uniform hugging her form comfortably in its stead.

"Fire nation?.." She breathed fearfully, falling back a few steps only to be caught by a metal wall. Where did Guang send me?

"Hey!" A voice boomed, pulling the girl back to reality. A fire nation soldier was making his way heatedly towards her. "Who are you!?"

Spirits no...

Erratic flashes of back when she was at the air temple a hundred years ago returned to her at his barrelling form, her body instinctively darting away from what had appeared as the soldier that had almost claimed her life. She could barely distinguish past from present as she rounded the corner, another figure manifesting from the other side of the narrow corridor unexpectedly, a vibrant flame unwinding from its fist. Moe barely had enough time to think as her hand crossed protectively in front of her face,the power of the fire knocking her back to hit a metal wall forcibly.

* * *

><p>Prince Zuko was using every fathom of his being to remain calm as the commander weaved around him, a continuous flow of words parting his lips venomously in every attempt to get the prince to talk. However it was futile, but only until Zuko stalked up , a cross of spears stopping the prince as one of the Zhao's soldiers spilled what he had been so careful to avoid; the avatar was very much alive.<p>

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" The commander hissed into the teens ears, and Zuko clenched his eyes shut knowing he had been beaten.

"Commander!" A voice interrupted causing the two to look past the spears blocking the tents entry.

"What?" Zhao snarled at the disturbance, but the soldier stood firm.

Zuko's eyes narrowed in confusion at the young female soldier gripping onto another girl, a strange pigment of yellow hair cascading over the captives face.

Who is she?

"My apologies on the disturbance commander, but apparently we have a stowaway on our favorite prince's ship." The female soldier stated as the girl thrashed in her clutch.

**A/N: In a small note I only edited this one a little bit but back to my original note...**

**Oh no is who is the girl with the yellow hair?! and who is the female soldier?! DUN DUN DUN o.O Just kidding I have really bad humor...**

**Not my best writing but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway (Sorry for any grammatical errors ... I went back in my past chapters and fixed some of them and some writing because it was bothering me so much, but there is no need to reread them cause they are still the same)...**

**Anyway thank you for reading I hope you are liking Moe and hope you anticipate another chapter :) As well as I am so happy at the increase in follows I have been getting and the favs (THANK YOU SO MUCH!). However if you could ( or want) just give me a little feedback that would be great! But I still thank you all!**

**Until th**_**e **_**next chapter :) **


End file.
